The Carolina Population Center (CPC) requests a five year renewal of its NICHD Population Center Grant to provide research-related services to its interdisciplinary portfolio of funded population research projects. The research services will be organized into five service cores: (A) Administration Core; (B) Computer Services Core; (C) Library Services Core; (D) Editorial Services Core; and (E) Statistical Consultation Core. CPC proposes 22 projects for core eligibility which are now assured funding during the first year of the proposed Center Grant award, and 12 r)ending projects !whose funding disposition will be known by the time the site visit convenes.